Reverse
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Arthur Kirkland benci dengan Alfred F. Jones. Dia membencinya. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, siapa sangka rasa bencinya itu kini telah membuatnya menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri?/"A-Al... ku-kubilang, jangan ke sini."/"Jika aku tidak ke sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bermain dengan tubuhmu sendiri?"/Omegaverse Trilogy #1 - Student!Alfred x Teacher!Arthur/Mind to RnR?


_**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini... entah bagaimana, semua berubah begitu cepat.

Namun, perubahan yang paling utama adalah ketika semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki kini dibagi dengan tiga kategori seksual utama.

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_

 _ **#1**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfa. Kategori dominan. Sudah menjadi tugasnya mengisi hasrat kategori-kategori di bawahnya ketika sudah masuk waktu yang ditentukan. Memenuhi dan memuaskan hasrat pasangan mereka adalah kewajiban utama mereka. Alfa bisa bersama perempuan dan laki-laki Omega.

Beta. Kategori netral. Mereka sebenarnya bisa menjadi Alfa jika bersama Omega, namun bisa pula menjadi Omega jika bersama Alfa. Tugasnya fleksibel, dari menjadi pasangan hingga menjadi pengawas—dalam berbagai arti. Sama seperti Alfa, Beta masih bisa bersama perempuan meski dia sendiri bisa bersama dengan laki-laki Alfa atau Omega.

Omega. Kategori yang didominasi. Bahasa kasarnya, _submission_ atau _slave._ Sekasar atau sekuat apapun mereka di kategori ini, mau tak mau akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan ketundukan mereka di depan Alfa atau Beta ketika tiba waktunya. Jika kewajiban Alfa adalah memenuhi hasrat mereka, kewajiban Omega secara naluri adalah tunduk dan takluk pada semua perlakuan Alfa. Berbeda dari dua kategori sebelumnya, Omega tidak bisa dengan perempuan, hasratnya memicu mereka untuk menginginkan laki-laki Alfa atau Beta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warnings : Yaoi lemon, (very) hardcore, heavy language, heavy sexual contents, a bit OOC maybe**_

 _ **You've already warned**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, para laki-laki belum tahu apa kategori seksual mereka di awal. Mereka baru mengetahuinya setelah memasuki umur pubertas, yaitu tujuh belas tahun. Pada umur itulah, mereka akan memiliki tanda kecil di belakang leher mereka.

Simbol _Greek_ α untuk Alfa, β untuk Beta, Ω untuk Omega. Walau begitu, umumya Alfa dan Beta tidak akan menyadari perubahan pada tubuh mereka, kecuali dengan melihat simbol di tubuh mereka sendiri.

Alfa memang sama dengan Beta, tapi juga berbeda. Beta tidak mempunyai kuasa penuh atas Omega seperti Alfa. Karena itu, Omega cenderung masih bisa melawan Beta namun tidak bisa melawan Alfa sama sekali. Selain itu, perbedaan lainnya... Beta tidak bisa mencium bau khas yang dikeluarkan Omega ketika memasuki masa birahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural/Human AU**_

 _ **Main Pair : USUK (Alfred x Arthur)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki umur pubertas, tidak ada perubahan tubuh yang signifikan pada Alfa dan Beta selain simbol tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan Omega yang langsung merasakan dampak luar biasa di tubuhnya selain sekedar munculnya tanda simbol.

Pada tahap pertama, Omega mulai bisa mencium bau Alfa dan semi-Alfa. Ini adalah tahap peringatan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka adalah Omega—hal ini mungkin saja terjadi bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki usia pubertas. Setelah memasuki usia tersebut, dimulailah masa dimana setiap sekali sampai beberapa kali dalam setahun mereka merasakan panas dari dalam tubuh mereka, bagian bawah tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cairan yang nantinya akan menimbulkan bau khas yang langsung tertangkap penciuman Alfa terdekat di sekitar mereka. Itu akan terus terjadi biasanya hingga sebulan penuh atau bisa lebih.

Begitu waktu ini tiba, takdir mereka ditentukan.

Apakah mereka hanya akan menjadi 'pemuas seksual' pasangan mereka? Atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REVERSE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ALFRED! LEPAS JAKETMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan keras yang menggema itu segera membuat anak-anak di dalam kelas berjengit kaget. Reflek tangan-tangan mereka yang sedang mencatat bergetar hebat di atas buku mereka masing-masing. Salah satu guru tergalak di _Universal_ _High School_ itu menutup bukunya keras dan membantingnya di atas meja. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya berkilat menunjukkan rasa amarah yang besar setelah dari tadi kedua alis tebalnya berkali-kali berdenyut menahan emosi di tengah mengajar.

Yang diteriaki oleh guru itu juga sama kagetnya dengan anak-anak lain. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tak perlu susah menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, " _Easy eyebrows!_ Kau bisa memberi tahuku dengan santai! Tak perlu berteriak begitu!" balas Alfred F. Jones yang duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang tersebut. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut pirang itu membuka jaket coklat berlambang angka lima puluh di punggungnya itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Arthur Kirkland—guru fisika yang mengajar tersebut menaruh sebelah tangannya di samping pinggangnya, "Aku akan santai memberi tahumu jika setidaknya aku memang baru memberi tahumu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi— _bloody hell—_ aku bahkan ingat sudah memberi tahumu untuk yang kelima belas kalinya!" Arthur mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya, "DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU ' _EYEBROWS'!_ DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU!?" teriaknya lagi—terdengar jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali melihat keluar jendela di samping kirinya. Seperti biasa, Arthur mulai menceramahi salah satu murid berkebangsaan _America_ tersebut meski sekarang mereka berada di tengah pelajaran wajib. Para anak-anak di kelas hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sekolah asrama dimana seluruh anak-anak berkebangsaan yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh penjuru dunia ini, melihat drama di antara dua manusia yang berbeda kultur—meski sebenarnya kurang lebih sama—bertengkar seperti ini sudah sewajarnya. _British_ mengomeli _American?_ Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di berita dunia ini.

Contohnya seperti dua orang ini. Setidak pedulinya Alfred, pada akhirnya dia juga akan meledak dan akhirnya membalas kritikan Arthur padanya. Mengesampingkan status mereka sebagai guru dan murid, keduanya berdebat layaknya anak kecil seumuran di tengah umum. Memang, Arthur adalah salah satu guru termuda di sekolah ini. Tapi, tidak etis rasanya melihat pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun bertengkar _childish_ dengan anak yang baru saja berumur tujuh belas tahun pada tahun ini.

"AAAARGHH! Aku muak denganmu! KELUAR! Aku tidak akan mengajari kelas ini sampai kau keluar!"

" _Aw, great!_ Memanfaatkan posisimu yang lebih _superior_ di sini, hah? Dasar alis bertingkat!"

"KAU—"

" _FINE!_ Aku keluar sekarang!"

Setelah mendobrak meja, Alfred berdiri dan memasang wajah kesalnya. Mengambil jaketnya lagi lalu seolah menantang, dia memakainya kembali saat dia berjalan ke depan dan melewati Arthur yang berdiri di posisinya. Semakin merasa terhina, namun dia harus menahan diri, Arthur hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggertakkan giginya lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan di sampingnya. Saat melewati Arthur, Alfred melirik sedikit sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan keluar pintu kelas.

Kepergian Alfred membuat kelas hening seketika sampai beberapa saat kemudian. Tak ada anak kelas yang berani menanggapi kejadian ini, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dan menunggu guru mereka yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Arthur membuka mulutnya, menarik napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sabar. Sabar. Dia harus dewasa di sini. Setelah wajahnya mulai sedikit tenang, Arthur berbalik dan mengambil kembali buku fisikanya.

" _Sorry for that._ Buka buku kalian halaman tiga puluh."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi dengan keras dan suasana hening sekolah seketika berubah menjadi gemuruh suara anak-anak yang berteriak lega karena pelajaran periode kedua telah berakhir. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang ke kantin dan sebagian lagi kembali ke asrama untuk makan di sana. Ada juga yang memilih untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah sembari bercanda ria dengan teman-teman mereka.

Yang jelas, Alfred F. Jones bukan salah satu dari golongan-golongan umum itu. Laki-laki yang memiliki iris biru langit cerah itu tiduran di atas atap sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi para murid kebanyakan. Kedua matanya hanya diam menatap langit dengan awan-awan putih yang bergerak tenang di sana. Terus menatapnya sampai pandangannya berganti dengan wajah seseorang yang menatapnya sembari berdiri.

"Wajahmu menunjukkan kau sedang dalam _bad mood,_ Al," ucap pemilik wajah itu dengan suara yang sangat dikenal Alfred. Mendengus, Alfred bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tempat. Kini kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah laki-laki _Russian_ tersebut kembali muncul, "bertengkar dengan guru kesayanganmu lagi, _da_?" tanyanya sembari duduk di samping Alfred lalu membuka bungkus bekalnya.

Alfred mendesis, "Itu menjijikkan, _commie._ Kesayangan? Hah! Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya! Menggelikan!" bantahnya keras sembari mengambil satu _omelette_ dari kotak bekal Ivan Braginsky dengan cepat tanpa permisi. Selesai mengunyah, Alfred melanjutkan, "Aku tidak habis pikir ada manusia semenyebalkan dia di dunia ini. Aku tebak dia bahkan belum punya pasangan—tidak—dia tidak akan pernah punya pasangan. Siapa yang mau dengan laki-laki tua yang galak seperti dia?" gerutunya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mengesampingkan rasa kesal saat Alfred seenaknya mengambil bekalnya, Ivan hanya tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin yang mau dengannya hanya kau."

"Haaaaa!? Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu, _commie!_ "—mengambil _omelette_ lagi—"Sudahlah! Aku muak membicarakan _eyebrows_ itu, ganti topik lain!" teriaknya protes.

Ivan hanya tertawa meski kedua matanya tidak sama sekali, "Untuk yang pertama, berhenti memanggilku ' _commie_ ', _da,_ "—tidak menunggu Alfred menjawab, Ivan melanjutkan dengan aura dingin di sekitar tubuhnya—"aku juga sudah _bad mood_ sejak Gilbert terus menerus membicarakan tentang pacarnya di asrama, jangan memperparah keadaan. Tempat ini satu-satunya yang paling tenang di antara tempat lain, _vy znayete eto luchshe._ "

Kali ini, Alfred menggigil kedinginan. Laki-laki itu memukul bahu Ivan, berusaha menetralisir rasa dingin di sekitar mereka, "Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti Ivan! Berhenti sekarang juga sebelum aku mati karena kedinginan!" mendengar ini, Ivan tertawa kecil lalu mulai menaikkan suhu di sekitarnya. Alfred mendesah lega. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana laki-laki besar berambut _beige_ itu bisa menurunkan suhu secara mendadak di sekitarnya setiap dia marah. Tapi, pada akhirnya Alfred tak pernah memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Menghela napas, Alfred menyandarkan punggungnya pada temboknya di belakangnya. Kedua matanya hanya diam memperhatikan Ivan yang kembali memakan bekalnya sampai habis. Laki-laki rambut pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ngomong-ngomong _com—_ maksudku, Ivan," saat namanya dipanggil, Ivan mengangkat kepalanya. Alfred melihat ke kanan kiri, mengawasi keadaan. Sebelum akhirnya dia maju dari sandarannya lalu menunjukkan ujung jempolnya pada belakang lehernya.

"Soal ini... kau tahu 'kan?" Ivan hanya diam sebelum mengangguk pelan, "sudah hampir sebulan sejak aku masuk tujuh belas tahun, tidak ada gejala apapun di tubuhku, apa itu berarti aku—"

"Antara Alfa dan Beta," tertawa kecil, Ivan melanjutkan dengan nada sindirannya yang khas, "selamat Alfred. Setidaknya kau tidak akan merasa sakit punggung karena harus dimasuki."

Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau merasa senang atau kecewa dari suaramu, _fucking commie,_ " Alfred mulai melepas ujung plester di belakang lehernya, "aku penasaran, bisa kau lihatkan simbolku, Ivan?" tanyanya. Dalam sekali tarikan, plester tersebut telah sukses terlepas dari belakang lehernya.

Sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis di zaman ini, para laki-laki memang harus sudah mulai memasang plester di belakang lehernya sejak mereka menginjakkan umur tujuh belas tahun. Ini untuk menghindari pelecehan, pem- _bully-_ an, penghinaan, hingga penyiksaan karena perbedaan status atau golongan. Namun, biasanya golongan Alfa yang tak merasa bermasalah jika tidak memakai plester—karena toh, mereka golongan teratas, siapa yang bisa melawan mereka?

Ivan berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk berputar ke belakang Alfred. Laki-laki beriris _violet_ itu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Diam beberapa saat, tidak ada suara, Alfred bertanya, "Hei, Ivan? Bagaimana?" tanyanya tak tenang. Meski enggan menunjukkannya, tubuh Alfred sedikit bergerak gelisah. Rasanya seperti menunggu hasil ulangan yang menentukan antara hidup dan mati saja.

Namun, meski sudah ditanya begitu, Ivan tetap tak menjawab.

Pemuda yang selalu memakai syal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Mr._ Arthur."

Panggilan namanya itu membuat Arthur Kirkland menghentikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard_ dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya menangkap ekspresi salah satu atasannya di sekolah ini, Ludwig. Menarik kedua tangannya, Arthur menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat, tidak biasanya Ludwig memanggilnya seperti ini, pasti ada urusan yang sangat penting hingga rekan kerjanya yang berkebangsaan _Germany_ itu sampai harus memanggilnya secara pribadi.

" _Yes?_ " tanya Arthur, merespon apa adanya.

Ludwig tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjukkan daftar nilai yang akan dimasukkan raport pada akhir semester ini. Awalnya tidak ada yang spesial sampai ujung telunjuk Ludwig menunjuk salah satu nama yang membuat matanya berkedut kesal.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan memberi sebaris angka nol untuk Alfred F. Jones ini, _Mr._ Arthur?" tanya Ludwig sedikit terdengar ragu. Melihat ekspresi Arthur yang seperti menahan amarah itu membuat rumor yang selalu didengarnya belakangan ini mulai menunjukkan kebenarannya. Ludwig menghela napas. "Sekedar bertanya, apa kau telah menawarkan kompensasi untuk Alfred ini seperti mengerjakan sesuatu agar dia dapat meningkatkan nilainya?"

Arthur membuang wajahnya, "Meski aku menawarkannya, dia tidak akan mengerjakannya."

"Apa kau sudah menawarkannya?" Ludwig menekan kembali kata-katanya. Diam. Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya. Reaksi ini membuat Ludwig menghela napasnya pelan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napasnya, "Dengar, menurutku tidak baik mencampurkan masalah pribadi di antara kalian dengan pekerjaan. Terutama kau di sini sebagai sosok guru, kau harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk muridmu, _Mr._ Arthur."

" _Well,_ setidaknya aku mencoba!" Arthur memukul meja di bawahnya. Beberapa guru lain menoleh ke arah mereka, namun baik Arthur dan Ludwig tidak mempedulikannya. Iris biru Ludwig menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam, "Jika dia tidak terus saja mencari masalah denganku—yah, memang tidak selalu tapi—aaaargh, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku kesal!" teriak Arthur sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menjedukkan dahinya ke atas meja.

Ludwig mendengus, "Kalau itu sih masalahmu sendiri, kuingatkan sekali lagi pisahkan perasaan pribadimu dengan pekerjaan," pria berambut pirang disisir rapi ke belakang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke tahap saling membenci seperti ini, tapi kau tetap harus berlaku seperti profesional meskipun ini pengalaman pertama mengajarmu," jelas Ludwig dengan lelah.

Tidak menjawab, Arthur hanya mendecih dan kembali membuang mukanya. Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dia mengangkat daftar nilai tadi lalu mengayunkannya di depan Arthur yang masih enggan menatap ke arahnya, "Pokoknya pikirkan perkataanku tadi, _Mr._ Arthur. Ini untuk kebaikan kau sendiri. Jika Alfred tidak naik kelas hanya karena nilai fisikanya dan orang tuanya datang untuk protes, kami tidak bisa membelamu karena memang kau sendiri tidak memberi kompensasi nilai yang seharusnya sudah menjadi hak murid. Ingat, kita bukan diktator, kita adalah guru."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ludwig berdiri dari posisinya yang sempat membungkuk di depan Arthur lalu pergi begitu saja. Begitu tak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya, Arthur menghela napas panjang dan memijat dahinya sendiri. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atasnya.

Jadi sekarang, dia harus berurusan langsung dengan bocah tengik itu?

 _Aw, great._

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Saat sesuatu berjalan terlalu tenang, tidak seperti biasanya, dan jelas berbeda, pasti akan membuat siapapun menyangka ada yang tidak beres.

Alfred hanyalah salah satunya. Terlalu terbiasa dimarahi oleh Arthur hampir setiap mereka tak sengaja bertatapan, membuatnya merasa tak tenang hanya karena di jam fisika kali ini Arthur bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melotot ke arahnya. Tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Alfred menghabiskan jam fisikanya dengan menopang dagu dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Arthur yang jelas sekali terlihat berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada udang di balik batu.

Tentu saja Arthur langsung menyadari Alfred yang terus menerus mengawasinya. Kesal, akhirnya Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, menatap iris biru langit itu dengan iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya yang tajam. Mendapat balasan yang mengerikan, Alfred langsung merinding dan menghindari tatapan guru galak tersebut.

Suara bel berbunyi memecah segalanya. Para murid langsung membereskan tas mereka sementara Arthur menutup bukunya langsung, "Oke, cukup sampai di sini saja, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian," Arthur kembali ke tempat duduknya dan ikut membereskan buku-bukunya. Sebelum semua murid keluar dari kelas mereka—termasuk Alfred yang sudah mengaitkan tas di bahunya dan baru saja akan berjalan melewati meja Arthur, laki-laki dengan alis bertingkat itu membuka mulutnya, "Alfred. Kau tetap tinggal di kelas. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya dengan nada keras yang cukup membuat para murid melihat ke arah mereka.

Alfred memasang ekspresi bertanya seolah memastikan. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, semua melihat ke arahnya. Akhirnya laki-laki berkacamata itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh? Aku?"

Seakan mengerti maksud Alfred, Arthur mendecih dan menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Ya, kau. Siapa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. _Mood_ guru muda tersebut kembali memburuk dan dengan cepat seluruh anak di kelas merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Mereka kembali buru-buru membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa disuruh. Hanya Alfred yang dengan muka tegang—namun mencoba terlihat kesal—berdiri di tempatnya.

Di kelas kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Alfred melihat ke arah pintu sekali lagi sebelum berjalan maju kemudian menarik kursi agar bisa duduk di depan meja Arthur. Laki-laki rambut pirang keturunan _British_ itu jelas terlihat enggan menatapnya—terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang berusaha menghindarinya. Menyibukkan diri dengan mengurus buku-buku yang seharusnya sudah cukup terlihat rapi di mata Alfred. Keduanya enggan mengeluarkan suara hingga Arthur melemparkan selembaran kertas di hadapannya. Alfred dapat melihat nilai fisikanya yang tidak memiliki angka lain selain nol tersebut.

"Itu yang akan tertulis di raportmu jika kau tidak mendengarkanku kali ini," Arthur menyandarkan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menatap Alfred dengan muka sombongnya yang khas, "kau bisa tidak naik kelas hanya karena nilai-nilai itu. Jadi, demi kebaikanmu, lebih baik turuti aku, _brat._ "

Tangan Alfred tak sengaja meremas kertas itu hingga berkerut, "Hmph, aku pikir aku tidak sangat bodoh sampai mendapat nilai-nilai seperti ini," kedua iris biru langitnya membalas tatapan laki-laki di depannya, "aku harus menurutimu demi menaikkan nilai yang jelas-jelas kau jatuhkan hanya karena kau membenciku. _Isn't it too much even for blackmail?_ " tanya Alfred dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Jaga nadamu saat bicara denganku, _Mr._ Jones," kilatan amarah di kedua mata hijau Arthur terlihat jelas. Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasku. Lagipula bukan hanya karena aku membencimu, tapi kau sendiri tak pernah ada ketika kuis atau ulangan diadakan. Kau mau mencoba menyalahkanku seorang atas nilai-nilai bodoh yang kau terima, hah!?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin tajam.

"Ck. Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja!" Alfred langsung berteriak, menghilangkan aura yang mulai menegang lagi di antara mereka. Arthur mendengus dan membuang mukanya, "Jadi, apa maumu? Cepat katakan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarku."

Arthur diam sesaat sebelum menjawab lagi, "Setelah besok, aku akan sibuk dengan pelatihan guru sampai hari pembagian raport tiba," menarik napas lalu menghelanya keras. Arthur melanjutkan, "karena itu... besok datang ke apartemenku. Aku akan mengawasimu mengerjakan soal-soal kuis yang akan kuberikan padamu."

Tentu saja Alfred langsung reflek berteriak, "Ke apartemenmu!? Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda bagimu!?" entah Alfred menyadarinya atau tidak saat kedua tangan Arthur yang terlipat di depan dadanya kini meremas kedua lengannya sendiri. Keempat sudut siku-siku kini terlihat semakin jelas di ujung dahinya. Kedua alis tebalnya mengernyit dalam, "Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Tidak ada alternatif lain selain ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini dan aku yakin kau juga tidak mau tinggal kelas hanya karena satu mata pelajaran ini."

Alfred menopang dagunya di atas tangannya, "Kenapa tidak kau ubah saja nilainya sesuka hatimu, toh tidak akan ada yang tahu, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ma-Mana bisa! Itu akan mencoreng nama baikku sebagai guru! Lagipula semua murid tahu kau jarang masuk ke dalam kelasku, mereka akan segera tahu jika aku mengubah nilaimu begitu saja, bodoh!"

Kedua alis Alfred mengernyit curiga, "...Lalu kenapa aku yang harus ke apartemenmu? Ini bukan karena kau ingin berduaan saja denganku di kamarmu, 'kan? Dasar mesum," lanjut Alfred diakhiri dengan nada setengah bercanda di dalam kata-katanya.

Mendengar ini, wajah Arthur langsung memerah dengan cepat—entah kenapa, "B-B-Bo-Bodoh! Aku membencimu! Mana mungkin aku mau berduaan dengan orang yang kubenci, dasar _dickhead!_ " teriaknya histeris.

"Wow, apa itu bahasa yang pantas diucapkan oleh seorang guru pada muridnya?"

Wajah Arthur semakin terlihat berwarna merah padam. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal di depan dadanya, "Aku tidak peduli! Murid sialan! Bukan begitu maksudku, _idiot!_ Besok itu seharusnya hari liburku dan gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa menikmatinya! Aku tidak sudi harus pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk mengurus murid bengal sepertimu!" cerocos Arthur dengan cepat. Kedua matanya sudah tak tentu lagi melihat ke arah mana, seolah dia sedang mencoba mencari-cari alasan—walau mungkin saja alasan yang dia keluarkan itu benar apa adanya.

Alfred hanya diam dengan posisinya yang masih menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Kedua iris biru langitnya terus memperhatikan reaksi-reaksi Arthur yang tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah itu. Untuk beberapa alasan... guru bernama lengkap Arthur Kirkland itu—

—lucu juga, ya?

Tersentak, Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. Hal ini membuat Arthur sontak menghentikan kata-katanya. Alfred menarik kembali tangannya lalu dengan kedua mata yang masih menyipit karena tertawa, dia berkata, "Aku mengerti, besok aku akan ke apartemenmu. _Deal._ " Alfred mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu memberikannya di depan Arthur, "Tulis alamat dan nomor Hp-mu. Aku akan ke sana besok."

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Arthur kembali terlihat ragu. Namun pada akhirnya, dia mengambil bulpennya dan menulis di atas kertas itu. Selesai menulis, Arthur menggeser kertas itu kembali pada Alfred, "Jam sembilan pagi, hubungi aku sebelum berangkat ke apartemenku, mengerti?" tanyanya menuntut—nada khas seorang guru.

Alfred mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil kertas itu, " _Fine,_ siapkan makanan yang enak untukku, _Mr._ Arthur~"

"Huh, siapa yang sudi," Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Alfred memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa perlu berbalik dengan sopan, Alfred mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

Meski enggan, pada akhirnya Arthur tetap melirik ke arah Alfred hingga laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah memastikan dia tidak akan kembali lagi, Arthur menghela napasnya. Kesepuluh jari tangannya saling mengait di atas meja, lalu didekatkan pada dahinya.

Dia tidak percaya telah memberikan alamat pribadinya pada jenis manusia yang seharusnya paling dibencinya saat ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Jangan melawanku, Arthur."_

" _Tidak! Tidak! LEPASKAN! SIALAN! LEPASKAN!"_

" _Jangan membuat aku mengulanginya—"_

" _LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK—"_

" _Aku bilang... DIAM DAN TURUTI PERINTAHKU, OMEGA KOTOR!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DEG!**_

Kedua mata Arthur langsung terbuka cepat dan tanpa sempat mengambil napas, Arthur bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Selimut jatuh dari atas dadanya, merosot hingga tertumpuk di atas kakinya. Sebelah tangan Arthur mengusap keringat di wajahnya lalu menyisiri poni-poni rambutnya ke belakang. Laki-laki tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengatur napasnya, menaik turunkan dadanya perlahan.

"Tenang... tenang... hanya mimpi," bisik Arthur di tengah kata-katanya yang terbata dan bergetar. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan tubuh dan hatinya. Sementara itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Meringkuk dengan hanya selimut sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkannya untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Arthur tahu, mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Jalan cerita masa lalunya yang telah dia kubur dalam-dalam kini mulai terbuka lagi perlahan tapi pasti entah bagaimana. Semua dimulai sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan salah seorang muridnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Alfred F. Jones. Sebagai Omega yang telah berumur dewasa, sebagaimana umumnya, Arthur langsung tahu ketika laki-laki yang tak sengaja menangkapnya saat hampir jatuh dari tangga itu adalah calon... atau yang biasa disebut Semi-Alfa.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana lengan kekar laki-laki yang seharusnya lebih muda darinya itu merengkuh tubuhnya begitu kuat. Arthur bahkan masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya memerah saat napas Alfred menyentuh belakang lehernya. Instingnya seakan berteriak meminta Alfred mencium lalu menggigit lehernya saat itu juga. Tapi, mengingat traumanya lagi, Arthur dengan cepat menekan semua keinginan nalurinya itu dengan cepat.

Setelah Alfred melepasnya begitu dia berdiri di posisi yang aman, Arthur memilih untuk tidak berbalik—atau bahkan sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, sepertinya Alfred tidak mempedulikan itu, dia hanya tertawa lalu mengatakan padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Setelah itu, dia menaiki tangga lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat itulah, Arthur memberanikan diri untuk melirik. Kedua tangannya memeluk semakin erat tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Yang bisa dia tangkap hanyalah wajah pemuda itu dari samping, senyum seakan tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, iris biru seindah langit yang sedikit tertutupi karena kacamata yang dikenakannya, dan rambut pirang dengan sedikit antena di poninya. Dari logatnya pun, Arthur langsung bahwa dia adalah seorang _American._

Begitu diberikan data-data murid yang akan diajari olehnya, Arthur dengan cepat menemukan penyelamatnya itu. Dia penasaran, apakah Alfred F. Jones itu mengingatnya. Semua terjawab begitu mereka bertemu, saling menatap untuk yang pertama kalinya, Arthur langsung tahu Alfred sama sekali tidak ingat kalau mereka sempat bertemu sebelumnya. Entah dia harus merasa kecewa atau lega. Tapi, tetap saja ada perubahan yang tidak bisa ditepis di dalam dirinya. Arthur selalu merasa dirinya ingin melihat Alfred... meski dia ingin mencari alasan, dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Yang jelas, dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Tidak.

Tidak dengan Alfa.

Tidak lagi.

Mungkin karena inilah, Arthur selalu reflek meledak di depan Alfred. Dia kesal dengan laki-laki itu yang telah mengingatkannya kembali pada traumanya. Dia kesal dengan laki-laki itu yang telah mengganggu pikiran dan tidurnya belakangan ini. Dia benci dengan Alfred F. Jones. Dia membencinya. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, siapa sangka rasa bencinya itu kini telah membuatnya menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri?

Kedua tangan Arthur meremas rambutnya sendiri. Setelah menarik dan membuang napas berkali-kali, akhirnya tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, melihat jam di sampingnya, pukul delapan pagi. Satu jam lagi sebelum pengganggu tidurnya itu akan datang ke apartemennya. Arthur menghela napas, dia membuka selimutnya lalu turun dari kasurnya.

Mencuci muka, sikat gigi, lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Dia membereskan tempat tidurnya lalu mengganti bajunya sewajarnya. Arthur membuka laci di mejanya, bermaksud melihat persediaan obat yang dia miliki. Obat yang cukup ekstrim, obat penahan naluri Omega. Arthur memang tidak sering menggunakannya, jika memang mungkin, dia tidak akan menggunakan obat dan memilih untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri selama dia bisa merasa yakin tidak ada Alfa di sekitarnya. Tapi, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada Alfa yang akan masuk ke dalam teritorinya, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, 'kan? Arthur tidak tahu kapan saja tubuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam _mode in heat._

Hanya saja... kenyataan kali ini menamparnya dengan keras.

Tidak ada satupun botol yang berisi cadangan obat tersebut. Arthur bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membeli obat ini. Mukanya berubah pucat, obat penahan naluri Omega termasuk jenis obat langka yang mencarinya saja tidak mungkin cukup dalam waktu sejam—apalagi sekarang hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikannya dengan Alfred tiba. Suara Hp berdering membuat tubuh Arthur menegang. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu mengambilnya dan membukanya, satu pesan singkat masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

[" _I'm on my way._ Alfred _."]_

Wajah Arthur semakin memucat, "Bagaimana ini... bagaimana—" dilihatnya tanggal dan bulan saat ini. _Mode in heat_ tidak bisa ditebak, jadi meski tahu kapan tanggal biasa dia mengalaminya juga percuma. Dia bukan wanita yang bisa tahu kurang lebih kapan mereka akan mengalami datang bulan. Arthur hanya bisa berdoa sembari menggigit ujung jempolnya.

"Kumohon... jangan sampai terjadi."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau sejenis denganku, Al."_

" _Oh, berarti aku Alfa?"_

" _...Da."_

" _Hmm... tapi baguslah jadi aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu, commie—atau sebaliknya hahaha."_

" _Kuberi tahu saja... Alfa tertarik dengan sesama Alfa itu masih mungkin terjadi. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan tertarik dengan capitalist pig sepertimu, da."_

" _Sialan kau—"_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah saatnya kau berhati-hati dengan Omega."_

" _Tidak masalah selama kita bisa menahan diri, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu sewangi apa bau yang bisa dikeluarkan Omega hingga kita kehilangan kendali, tapi selama kita menutup hidung, bukankah semuanya beres?"_

" _...kau terlalu polos, Alfred. Jangan terlalu meremehkan Omega, da."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Err, ini tempatnya bukan ya?" Alfred melihat gedung tinggi di hadapannya lalu melihat ke kertas yang dipegangnya. Berkali-kali dia melihat kertas lalu gedung tersebut, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan papan dengan tulisan alamat yang sama seperti di kertasnya. Benar. Alfred tersenyum lebar, " _Great!_ Kamar nomor 609..." gumamnya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju _lift_ terdekat dan masuk setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Sekitar beberapa detik hingga _lift_ berbunyi dan pintu kembali terbuka. Alfred memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia bersiul riang di tengah jalannya, kedua matanya terfokus dengan angka-angka yang tertera di depan pintu. Mencari kamar tujuannya. Sepatu _sneaker_ yang digunakannya terdengar menggesek karpet di bawahnya. Dari penampilan gedung ini, Alfred menebak ini adalah apartemen yang bisa dibilang termasuk kelas atas. Tapi, sedikitpun Alfred tidak kaget menyadari Arthur Kirkland ternyata memang termasuk kaum orang-orang elit yang pastinya memiliki kekayaan yang lebih hingga bisa membeli apartemen dengan fasilitas seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan, Alfred menemukan angka yang dicarinya. Cengirannya semakin lebar, namun sebelum sempat melangkah, Hpnya berdering. Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengambil Hpnya tersebut, "Halo—"

"JANGAN KE SINI!"

Teriakan Arthur dari seberang telepon membuat Alfred reflek menjauhkan Hp dari telinganya. Alisnya mengerut kesal, " _Easy eyebrows,_ aku bisa mendengarmu, jangan teriak begitu!" balasnya kesal. Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya sembari menunggu Arthur mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Namun, balasannya tak kunjung datang. Yang bisa Alfred dengar hanyalah suara napas Arthur yang terdengar tidak teratur. Meski hanya sekilas, rasa khawatir sempat terbesit di dada pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut, "Ng... hei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan..." Arthur kembali bersuara. Dia memberi jeda, terdengar sangat berat dan susah sekali berbicara. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya, "...jangan... ke sini..." bisik Arthur lebih terdengar serak seperti sebelumnya.

Alfred mendengus kesal, kini dia berjalan tanpa melepaskan Hp dari telinganya, "Aku sudah muak dengan candaanmu, pak tua. Aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu setelah kemarin kau merengek agar aku yang datang ke sini dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?" Alfred berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Arthur. Menatapnya tajam seakan pintu kamar itulah yang bermasalah dengannya, "Meski kau guruku, jangan kira kau bisa terus-terusan mempermainkanku. Aku tidak peduli apa maumu. Yang jelas aku sudah terlanjur ada di sini dan aku akan masuk ke dalam kamarmu sekarang. Bukakan pintunya atau aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Ah, tunggu—" tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi, Alfred langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka. Dia mendengus kesal melihat layar Hpnya lalu kembali melihat pintu di depanya.

Suara Arthur terdengar depresi dan entah kenapa Alfred tidak bisa berpikir kalau Arthur hanya ingin mengerjainya dengan suara seperti itu. Walau begitu, dia tetap akan masuk sekarang. Alfred menekan tombol bel, tidak ada jawaban. Mengetuk pintu, juga tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya dia mencoba menggerakkan _handle_ pintu dan—

—tidak terkunci.

Alfred kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dia menyuruhku pergi tapi tidak mengunci pintunya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dasar ceroboh," gerutunya pelan. Tanpa permisi, Alfred langsung membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Hei, Arthur!" berteriak, mencoba memanggil sang pemilik kamar. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Oke, Alfred mulai kesal. Kedua alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam, "Candaanmu tidak lucu, bodoh! Cepat kelu—"

Eh? Wangi... apa ini?

Kata-kata Alfred tertahan. Sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Kedua bola matanya reflek membulat. Dia... tidak pernah mencium bau sewangi ini sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Alfred sudah membuka mulutnya, bau ini membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas dan wajahnya pun mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah perlahan tapi pasti. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan deru napasnya yang bertambah berat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang bangkit di dalam dirinya. Naluri yang tak pernah dia kira dia miliki sebelumnya. Alfred menuruti keinginan tubuhnya untuk berjalan, mengikuti arah dari mana asal wangi ini berasal.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kamar di dalam apartemen ini. Alfred menelan ludahnya. Bau itu semakin menyeruak masuk, seakan ingin menyiksa hidungnya dari dalam. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu membangkitkan bagian bawahnya. Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin menutup hidungnya—apalagi setiap mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Ivan beberapa waktu silam—tapi tubuhnya seakan terikat begitu saja. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Alfred membuka pintu menuju ruang tidur ini.

Di depannya... adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia kira akan lihat sebelumnya.

Arthur Kirkland menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya menekan—tenggelam pada permukaan bantal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, meski di balik selimut, Alfred bisa melihatnya. Kedua tangan Arthur meremas sprei, seakan menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyiksa. Wajahnya memerah—terasa jauh lebih memerah dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang pernah Alfred lihat. Tak sengaja, Alfred menelan ludahnya. Tepat saat itu, Arthur membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan syok melihat Alfred yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"A-Al..." Arthur mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya. Berusaha terlihat tegas di depan muridnya walau dia tahu dia gagal, "...ku-kubilang, jangan ke sini."

Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Jika aku tidak ke sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bermain dengan tubuhmu sendiri?" tanyanya—benar-benar dengan nada yang bertanya.

Arthur menggertakkan giginya, "Bo-Bodoh, pergi—"

"Tidak bisa," sesuatu seperti menekan tombol di dalam Alfred yang mendadak menyeringai di tengah deru napasnya yang kasar. Arthur membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget melihat ini. Terlebih ketika Alfred berani mendekatinya, "tidak jika kau mengangkat pantatmu seperti meminta sesuatu dariku."

Semakin kaget, Arthur melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia mengangkat pantatnya seperti ini? Apa instingnya telah mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya tanpa seizinnya setelah selama ini tertahan? Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan Alfred menyentuh dan mengelus pantatnya pelan namun itu cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya berjengit—seakan tersengat listrik. Arthur tak dapat memerintah tubuhnya lagi, lubangnya semakin berkedut, dan Arthur dapat merasakan cairan yang semakin melumasi lubangnya tersebut. Pikirannya tidak menginginkan ini... tapi tubuhnya sangat sangat sangat menginginkan ini. Sentuhan seorang Alfa. Sentuhan... Alfred F. Jones.

Tapi... ingatan itu kembali menakutinya. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi, namun dia tak dapat mengaturnya untuk berontak dan memukul Alfred hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sebagaimana nalurinya, Arthur telah memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kuasa sang Alfa yang berumur lebih muda darinya. Alfred tak menyadari perubahan ini hingga dia mendengar suara isakan tertahan karena teredam bantal di bawahnya. Dalam sekali tarikan, Alfred menarik tangan Arthur hingga dia dapat melepaskan wajah gurunya tersebut dari bantal di bawahnya. Kedua mata Arthur telah penuh genangan air mata yang sudah jatuh mengalir perlahan tapi pasti. Hal ini membuat kedua mata Alfred membulat pelan.

"Maaf... maaf..." bisikan Arthur membuat Alfred menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, "maafkan aku... jangan sakiti aku... maaf. Maaf..." bisiknya berulang kali dengan tubuh bergetar.

"He-Hei, tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Alfred berucap panik dan menarik tubuh Arthur lagi hingga dia berbalik sepenuhnya. Sehingga Alfred dapat melihat Arthur di bawahnya lebih jelas, pemuda _American_ itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kepala Arthur, "oh ayolah, jangan menangis! Arthur!" dia nyaris berteriak sampai kedua tangannya mulai memegang pipi Arthur dan mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Isakan Arthur mulai mereda perlahan. Menyadari ini, Alfred kembali tersenyum, "Sudah tenang? Lihat, aku di sini," bisik Alfred pelan. Arthur mulai diam dan menatap Alfred setengah ragu sebelum benar-benar berhenti dari isakannya. Alfred menyeringai semakin lebar, " _good._ Err, jadi... bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Arthur mengernyitkan kedua alisnya—mengesampingkan kedua matanya yang memerah karena baru selesai menangis, " _Don't push your luck._ Kau yang masih anak bawang tidak akan bisa memuaskanku. Meski Omega, aku masih lebih senior di bidang ini daripada kau," cetus Arthur. Perubahan sifat yang luar biasa, diam-diam Alfred merasa kagum walau dia sendiri kesal. Arthur membuang wajahnya, "Minggir—"

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal, haha," Alfred menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengendus leher Arthur pelan, membuat tubuh Omega itu kembali berjengit. Masih di leher Arthur, Alfred berbisik, "bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya untuk melihat apakah benar perkataanmu bahwa aku masih belum bisa mengerjakan kewajibanku sebagai Alfa?" tantangnya.

Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya semakin kesal, "Jangan bercanda! Sebagai gurumu, kau harus menuruti perkataanku—"

"Dan sebagai Alfa..." seringaian Alfred semakin melebar, iris biru langit itu seakan menusuk iris hijau _emerald_ Arthur semakin tajam hingga terasa ingin menembusnya, "...aku ingin kau menuruti perkataanku."

Seketika tubuh Arthur langsung terasa kaku. Dia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Seolah ada yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, Arthur menjatuhkan kedua tangannya pasrah di samping kepalanya. Tubuhnya kembali terasa panas—namun jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya itu, kedua kakinya yang sebelumnya telah merapat, kembali meregang. Cukup lebar hingga tubuh Alfred dapat masuk di antaranya. Alfred tersenyum semakin lebar, dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja tepat di samping kasur. Lututnya digesekkannya pada selangkangan Arthur, membuat laki-laki itu menahan desahannya meski pinggangnya sedikit terangkat naik.

Alfred menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu dia menjilat bibir Arthur. Meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut itu. Awalnya Arthur enggan menurut dan terus mengatup mulutnya rapat, sampai Alfred kembali menggesek selangkangannya. Secara reflek Arthur membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah dan dengan cepat Alfred mengambil kesempatan itu. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Arthur, menjelajah cepat, mengabsen giginya, mengajak lidah gurunya itu menari dengan lidahnya. Arthur tak bisa menahan desahannya di tengah ciuman panas yang sudah lama tidak didapatkannya.

Kini kedua tangan Arthur dapat bergerak, tapi hanya untuk mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan rambut Alfred di atasnya. Saliva mereka masih tersambung begitu Alfred melepaskan ciuman mereka. Alfred terus menciumi bagian-bagian wajah Arthur sementara kedua tangannya mulai aktif melucuti pakaian Arthur satu persatu. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Arthur telah telanjang tanpa sehelai kain di bawah tubuhnya. Menyadari ini, wajah Alfred memerah, tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya dia akan melakukan ini dengan guru paling galak yang setidaknya sampai beberapa saat lalu masih menjadi tokoh yang paling dibencinya.

Mengabaikan perasaan meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya, Alfred kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia memasukkan _nipple_ Arthur ke dalam mulutnya, memainkannya dengan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisapnya membuat Arthur mendesah keras. Sementara itu, jari tengah Alfred telah masuk ke dalam lubang di bawah sana. Cairan natural yang telah melicinkan lubang Arthur—cairan khas yang hanya dimiliki Omega. Jari Alfred masuk begitu mudah, dari satu, hingga dua, lalu tiga jari sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Dia menemukan titik dimana saat dia menekannya, Arthur akan mendesah dan menjambak rambutnya semakin kencang.

"Ah! Ahn! Al—Al! Oh!" rasanya begitu licin, namun kelancaran yang diberikannya membuat Arthur semakin tak terkendali. Dilanda rasa penasaran, Alfred menarik kembali jari-jarinya keluar dan mengendusnya pelan di depan Arthur yang menatapnya dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua iris biru Alfred menatap lurus ke arahnya namun hidungnya terus mengendus cairan lengket di ketiga jarinya, "Jadi... dari sini bau wangi itu berasal," kedua mata Arthur berdenyut kesal mendengar nada bicara bocah di atasnya. Tapi wajahnya kembali memerah ketika Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat cairan di tangannya itu, "ah, ternyata hambar."

"Te-Tentu saja bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan!?" teriak Arthur dengan warna merah yang tak terkontrol di wajahnya. Mendengar ini, Alfred hanya tertawa lalu memegang bawah lutut Arthur dan semakin membuka jarak di antara kedua kaki tersebut.

" _Sorry, sorry,_ " ucap Alfred di tengah tawanya. Arthur ingin kesal, tapi saat Alfred mempersiapkan posisinya, ekspresinya kembali menegang, "aku masuk... Arthur."

"Tu-Tunggu! Ah! Nggghh!" kedua tangan Arthur bergetar dan langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan desahan keras yang rasanya ingin meledak keluar. Alfred diam dulu untuk membiasakan dirinya dan Arthur. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum dan maju sedikit untuk mencium dahi pria di bawahnya, "Bodoh... setidaknya... gunakan kondom terlebih dahulu..." bisik Arthur.

Diam sebentar, Alfred tersenyum menahan tawa, "Bukankah kau lebih suka seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Maksudku... ukh—"

Tertawa, Alfred mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Arthur di bawahnya, "Tenang saja."

Mereka kembali berciuman—hanya sekedar menyentuh bibir dan penuh makna tersampaikan di dalamnya. Arthur menengadahkan kepalanya untuk membiarkan Alfred mencium dan menghisap lehernya. Di tengah itu, Alfred mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuatkan kedua bola mata Arthur yang langsung berteriak. Tusukan Alfred sangat pas mengenai titik prostatnya yang mampu membuatnya merasa melayang setelah sekian lamanya. Kesepuluh jari Arthur telah mendarat di punggung Alfred, mencakar keras punggung sang Alfa yang pasti akan menyisakan bekas luka di sana.

"Aaah! Angh! Ah!" Arthur dapat merasakan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan seperti ini? Arthur tidak ingat lagi. Seakan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dia melakukan _sex._

Alfred menarik Arthur untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Menuntun Arthur agar naik turun di atas kejantanannya hingga Arthur melakukannya sendiri. Keduanya kembali berciuman sampai Alfred memberi perintah lagi, "Sebut namaku, Arthur."

Wajah Arthur semakin memerah dan desahannya mengeras, memenuhi seisi ruangan, "Ah! Alfred! Alfred! Oh! _There! There!_ " kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher Alfred yang telah aktif menjilat dan menghisap kedua _nipple_ miliknya secara bergantian. Kedua tangan kekar Alfred meremas pantat Arthur, sesekali menamparnya pelan untuk membuat Arthur menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan _pace_ sesuai keinginannya.

Ada kesenangan tersendiri untuk Alfred mendapat kesempatan menggerakkan Arthur di bawah perintahnya saat ini. Siapa sangka guru galak yang selalu terlihat memiliki dendam pribadi padanya itu adalah Omega? Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Alfa membuat semuanya menjadi terlihat lebih baik. Alfred tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sementara sesekali mulutnya membisikkan kata-kata nakal yang dapat membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu bergetar di atasnya. Telinganya akan memerah dan Alfred siap mengemutnya seperti permen kapan saja.

Keduanya terus melakukan penyatuan tubuh tanpa menyadari waktu akan terus berputar tanpa bisa berhenti. Seakan lupa ada hari esok, keduanya saling bertukar udara malam ini. Alfred mengocok kejantanan Arthur di tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu berteriak, kedua kakinya mengait di belakang punggungnya, dan dia pun keluar di tangan Alfred, mendesah tak karuan ketika tubuh kekar Alfred memeluknya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memberi dorongan yang keras dan dalam hingga Arthur kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya, merasakan kejantanan Alfred yang terasa membesar kemudian menyemprot cairan jauh ke dalam tubuhnya.

Wajah keduanya memerah, saling mengatur napas sebelum kembali berciuman bibir seperti di awal. Arthur dan Alfred memejamkan kedua mata mereka, menikmati ciuman ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Berganti posisi lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Arthur mencakar dinding di hadapannya, menahan tubuhnya dalam posisi berdiri membungkuk. Alfred sudah tersenyum di belakangnya dan menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang Arthur yang kembali berkedut. Mati-matian Arthur menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri meski seluruh tubuhnya telah bergetar—siap jatuh kapan saja, "Ngh! Alfred—Ah aaaahhh!" Alfred mencium leher dan menahan pinggang Arthur setelah memasukkan dirinya ke dalam laki-laki tersebut.

Kembali dengan irama dan kekuatan yang tak menurun sedikitpun, Alfred mendorong dan menghantam titik prostat jauh di dalam sana. Salah satu tangannya mengocok kejantanan Arthur lagi dan tangannya yang lain memainkan _nipple_ Arthur yang sudah menegang hingga memerah. Alfred mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Arthur, " _You're mine. You'll always be mine._ "

Cengkraman Alfred pada batang Arthur semakin mengeras membuat Arthur membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak kesakitan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Memang sakit... tapi rasa nikmat masih terselip di dalam sana. _Pre-cum_ telah mengalir deras di ujungnya. Kedua tangannya semakin mencakar dinding di hadapannya. Alfred melepas dirinya lalu dengan cepat membalik tubuh Arthur, agar punggung Omega itu menyandar pada dinding sementara kedua tangannya kembali mengalungi Alfred, menyambut Alfa itu dengan teriakan saat Alfred menusuknya kembali dengan cepat dan dalam hingga dia klimaks lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Arthur tak dapat menahan lidahnya yang nyaris menjulur keluar di tengah desahannya.

"Ah! Ahahn... ngh... Al... _more? Please._ "

Mendengar permohonan itu, Alfred hanya tertawa. _Well,_ kenapa tidak? Disambut lagi mulut yang terbuka di depannya itu dan pertarungan lidah kembali dimulai sebelum Alfred melepasnya lagi.

" _You're really my bitchy teacher._ "

Apa yang akan terjadi esok?

Mungkin keduanya sudah tidak peduli lagi.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Tidak. Mungkin sekarang pun, dia masih berada di dalam mimpinya.

Alfred memijat keningnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Wajar saja, mungkin hampir tiga hari berturut-turut dia bekerja keras memenuhi hasrat birahi seorang Arthur Kirkland. Ternyata selama ini persepsinya tentang seorang Alfa yang pasti menikmati perannya sebagai penguasa kasur, tidak benar juga. Alfred harus mengakui... memuaskan kebutuhan tubuh Omega jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding dugaannya selama ini. Terlebih dengan Omega yang lebih tua darinya—bagaimanapun Alfred masih bocah yang akan mengikuti naluri enggan jika dihadapkan dengan senior—dalam kasus ini, guru—di hadapannya.

Suara tawa pasangan sekamarnya di asrama membuat Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah kesal. Lovino Vargas telah duduk di kursi pribadinya sembari tetap tertawa mengejek, " _Serves you right, asshole._ Bisa ceritakan lagi padaku bagaimana bangganya kau menjadi seorang Alfa, Al?" tanyanya menyindir.

Alfred mencibir kesal, "Aku masih bangga... walau melelahkan," bisiknya di akhir, enggan melihat Lovino yang sudah memasang seringaiannya. Dengan kesal, Alfred kembali menatap Lovino garang, "aaargh! Tapi tidak ada bedanya, 'kan! Kalian para Omega juga pasti mengeluh betapa sakitnya punggung kalian setelah dimasuki pasangan kalian, 'kan!?" teriak Alfred tak terima.

Wajah Lovino langsung memerah, "H-Haaa!? Kenapa jadi ke sana? Siapa dulu yang memanas-manasi karena ternyata dirinya adalah Alfa!?" teriak laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

" _Booo,_ tidak mau mengaku, _booo!_ "

"Diaaam!"

Mendengus menahan tawa, Alfred turun dari kasurnya, "Jangan sedih begitu, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Antonio jika aku sampai membuatmu menangis~" goda Alfred sebelum lari ke dalam kamar mandi. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindar dari tendangan Lovino sembari membersihkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat.

" _Vaffanculo, bastardo!"_

 **#**

Di dalam sebuah kafe, Arthur duduk sendiri di meja paling pojok yang telah dipesannya sejak kemarin. Kedua matanya berulang kali melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya lalu melihat pada tumpukan kertas di bawahnya. Mengecek jawaban-jawaban pada soal ulangan yang baru saja diberikannya beberapa waktu lalu. Gara-gara laki-laki itu... dia jadi telat masuk ke dalam pelatihan guru, membuatnya mendapat kerja tambahan dengan mengajari anak-anak di sekolah lain.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Arthur melihat jam di tangannya lagi, sampai seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tersentak, Arthur segera menoleh... namun sayangnya bibirnya langsung ditangkap oleh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang tersebut. Arthur hanya bisa terpaku syok di tempatnya sampai si penggoda melepaskan bibirnya lalu duduk di hadapannya.

" _Morning!_ " Arthur masih diam, hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya di depan Alfred F. Jones yang melambaikan tangannya di depan mukanya, "Menunggu lama?"

Tersadar, Arthur menunduk dengan muka memerah, "Ti-Tidak juga..." tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa, Arthur sempat memberi jeda sebelum berkata lagi, "...kau... benar-benar datang ya..." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Alfred yang sedang fokus dengan buku _menu_ di bawahnya hanya melirik, "Hm? Tentu saja," diam sebentar, Alfred tersenyum kecil, "kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan datang menemuimu lagi?" tanyanya pelan. Arthur menatapnya lagi. Seakan bingung harus menjawab apa, laki-laki itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Karena... mereka tidak pernah datang lagi."

Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Merasakan luka lama tergores kembali.

"Sebenarnya bukan salah mereka. Aku tahu kami hanya saling memanfaatkan. Kami butuh satu sama lain untuk memuaskan tubuh masing-masing. Aku tahu."

Menarik napas panjang... lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Tidak pernah ada hubungan yang benar antara Alfa dan Omega, kau tahu."

Tidak langsung merespon, Alfred hanya diam melihat Arthur di depannya yang tertawa hambar. Dari ekspresinya, laki-laki itu terlihat sudah menyimpan banyak beban yang dipangku di bahunya sendiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Alfred menopang dagunya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Berarti jawabannya mudah, 'kan?" Alfred menyeringai menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Hubunganmu dan para Alfa itu memang tidak benar," Arthur belum sempat bertanya apa maksudnya, Alfred sudah melanjutkan, "yang benar itu hubungan antara kau dan aku. Kau milikku. Kau kekasihku. Kau Omegaku. Aku Alfamu. Camkan itu."

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ Arthur membulat. Senyum Alfred terlihat jauh lebih bersinar dan silau dari sebelumnya, membuat wajah Arthur kembali memerah. Laki-laki itu buru-buru membuang wajahnya, "Me-Menggombal seperti itu tetap tidak akan menaikkan nilaimu, bodoh!"

Wajah Alfred berubah kecewa, "Eeeh?"

Arthur menggertakkan giginya, mengesampingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, dia menunjuk wajah Alfred di hadapannya, "Dan pekerjaan rumahmu akan kutambah jika kau berani macam-macam. Mungkin kau bisa membuatku tunduk di kasur, tapi jangan pikir itu akan mempengaruhi nilaimu!" bentak Arthur semakin kesal. Mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kalau itu sih... aku tinggal menyuruhmu bersumpah di atas kasur untuk menaikkan nilaiku jika kau ingin ' _cumming'._ "

"Kubunuh kau."

Alfred tertawa pelan. Wajah Arthur benar-benar _priceless._ Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Omega kesayangannya itu di dunia ini. Abaikan Ivan—Alfred akan memikirkan kata-kata untuk ribuan alasan setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri pada salah satu teman atau rival dekatnya itu. Pelayan kafe datang menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja, setelah kepergiannya, Arthur mengambil pisau dan garpu di tangannya. Namun sebelum menyentuh makanannya, Alfred memanggil, "Arthur."

"...Hm?"

" _I love you._ "

 _ **KRAK**_

Secara reflek, pisau yang digunakan Arthur untuk memotong daging di bawahnya, tembus hingga memotong piring di bawah daging tersebut. Ekspresi Arthur tidak terlihat karena tertutup poninya. Tapi dari posisi ini, Alfred dapat melihat kedua telinga Arthur memerah. Sangat merah. Kedua tangan Arthur kembali bergetar sementara Alfred sudah tertawa kecil.

"Pekerjaan rumahmu benar-benar akan kutambah."

" _WHY!?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I'm sick of this already, let's put this to an end."**_

" _ **Am I the only one that'd love even the bird on your house roof?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **["Let's continue this conversation at another time."]**_

 _ **["Why don't we do something with our body heat?"]**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku ft Flower (Love by Proxy)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note :**_

 _Vy znayete eto luchshe (_ _ **Russian**_ _) = You know it better_

 _Vaffanculo, bastardo! (_ _ **Italian**_ _) = Fuck off, bastard!_

 **.**

Selesai... haha ;v;) #tepar Halooo! Lama tak berjumpa 'v')/ Sesuai yang kutulis di atas, fic ini adalah seri pertama dari _**Omegaverse Trilogy,**_ itu artinya... masih ada dua seri lagi setelah ini. Tapi, pairnya tentu berbeda. _Hints?_ Dua pair lain yang akan kutulis udah kusebutin secara _implied_ di sini x"D Setting cerita berhubungan, hanya POV saja yang berbeda nyahaha. Untuk yang ingin tahu apa itu _omegaverse,_ bisa googling aja. Soalnya kalau dijelasin di sini kepanjangan ehe. Tapi kurang lebih sama seperti prolog yang kujelaskan di atas hanya saja... harusnya ada genre M-preg, tapi saya gak kuat... orz.

 _Feel so good when I writing my OTPs x"D_ Dua seri berikutnya akan diusahakan _update as soon as possible_ ahahaha. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa. Maaf untuk kekurangan yang terlewatkan. _Mind to RnR, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
